


The Experiment

by hellenawingate



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, Futanari, Impregnation, Multi, Porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellenawingate/pseuds/hellenawingate
Summary: It was apparent to Moira that Angela could heal herself easily. So instead of cloning soldiers for Talon... What if she could breed them?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: NSFW. Mostly porn without plot. Just a general what if...?

Contrary to belief, it was not Angela's suit that healed her. Moira had noticed somehow, some way, the younger woman had started to self regenerate her own healing. Perhaps the nanotechnology had gotten into her bloodstream permanently?

Whatever it was, it made Angela the perfect candidate for her own experiments and how convenient that it was in line with Talon's own missions.

Capturing Angela was the easiest part, the challenge was making sure Moira's own adjustments to Overwatch's angel was more or less permanent. It took longer than Widowmaker's little own… reprogramming to get through Angela until she was in an agreeable state to Talon.

No, Angela was never an assassin but the innate ability of hers to heal was something Moira wanted to use.

It was simple, instead of typically cloning soldiers, what if Moira could breed them? Typically a normal birth would take at least nine months but with her 'adjustments' to Angela, well. She wanted to see if Angela's healing factor could keep up with the rate of growth from what she would expect.

If it was a success, they would gain soldiers with more abilities instead of typical cloned copies of an original.

For a start, Moira had invited Akande… or Doomfist to be the first experimental assistant.


	2. Doomfist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Doomfist assists Moira's experiment by using his dick on Angela.

Was it days or months? Angela couldn’t tell how long she had been stuck in her cell. It was a very basic room, just four walls, a bed, a security camera on the top corner and a serviceable toilet attached to it. 

It was just very sterile and there was nothing to do except lie on the bed and wait for instructions. At first she didn't like it but now, she did like just waiting there, listening for instructions over the intercom. 

Why _did_ she not like it there before? Angela couldn't remember why. She couldn't even exactly remember what she was doing before she was staying in the sterile cell. Life was just so simple and stress free.

All she had to do was follow the instructions and be pleased whenever Moira made an appearance in her cell to do some health checks.

~~~

"I'll buzz you in. Just make sure phase 2 of my experiment is a success. She's very compliant in this state," said Moira.

The cell that was Angela's quarters were part of her extensive laboratory in the secret headquarters of Talon. Phase 1 in adjusting Angela's own DNA and mostly her mind had been the simple part.

Phase 2 would be observing if Moira’s theories would be correct and proving them so.

"Don't worry, you just want me to fuck her, don't you?" said Akande.

The large man grinned at her. He didn't even bother to wear much except for a loose pair of white pants. And even then she could see it tenting up in anticipation.

"You can do what you wish to her as long as you breed her," she sniffed disdainfully and pressed a button on a console, lowering her head towards the microphone as she watched the security monitors.

"Angela, it is Dr O'Deorain. You will receive a guest and you will do whatever he asks," ordered Moira.

The doctor didn't bother listening to the reply as she fiddled with the buttons to let Akande into the cell. She was confident that Angela would obey every instruction she gave.

~~~

The cell door hissed open and Akande strode in confidently, grinning at Angela who was sitting on her bed looking somewhat surprised at his appearance.

“Are you the guest?” asked Angela, looking at him warily.

Akande was impressed that Angela couldn’t recognize him, perhaps the doctor’s methods had really been effective in tampering with her mind. This was his first meeting the angel of Overwatch after months under Moira’s care.

“Yes, take off your clothes and kneel on the floor!” he ordered.

Angela automatically scrambled without a question to remove them. They were more like prison uniforms, boring orange ones that she stripped off and folded neatly to place them just next to her as she knelt before him.

Her nipples perked up at the cold air in her cell as she obediently waited for the next instructions.

~~~

Moira leaned back in her chair as she watched them through the security camera. Her pen tapping on her clipboard as she watched Akande pull down his pants.

Even from her viewpoint, she could see he was quite a large man and smirked. Well, it was Angela’s turn to work. All Moira had to do was observe and see if her ‘adjustments’ were successful.

~~~

Akande was a big man with a very big cock. Angela looked up, staring at the length and girth of it. He smiled down at her, kicking away his pants from his feet and shoved it towards her lips. She didn’t have to be told what to do as her mouth opened and felt his tip pushing down her throat.

He groaned, not waiting for Angela to be ready but kept on pushing his cock down as she gasped and choked. He grabbed her head with his right gauntlet, making sure she wasn’t going anywhere. 

“Akande, I said, breed her not choke her with your penis!” Moira’s voice said over the intercom.

“Don’t worry, I’ll get to it!” he chuckled, slamming further down Angela’s throat so that her lips kissed his heavy balls.

It was exquisite. When he withdrew and thrusted down Angela’s narrow throat he could see it bulge with his length. As blonde started to tap at his thighs and struggled to breathe, he finally pulled away from her, slapping her face lightly with his cock, smearing his pre-cum all over.

“Lie on the bed,let’s do what the doctor wants me to do to you…” he said.

Angela hauled herself off her knees and went on her bed, lying on it face up. She was expressionless at what had happened. It was an order from Moira to obey him and she was going to do so.

Akande got onto the bed, spreading Angela’s legs and dove in between them, wanting a taste of her. Curiously, Angela was already wet with her clit swollen with need and he wondered if the woman was turned on at being treated as such of it was one of Moira’s “features” that had been adjusted. From what he knew of her project was that Moira wanted to see if Angela could be able to breed them more soldiers with specialities instead of clones that were just copies of one another. He didn’t need another copy of him running around especially when this experiment let him fuck one of Overwatch’s top women.

His tongue flickered at Angela’s clit and she squealed, trying to move away from him. He gripped her legs forcefully and started to lap up in between her lower lips, diving in enthusiastically to taste her. She started to gush more of her arousal, and he decided that she was ready enough for him.

“Watch this Moira!” he laughed.

With a grab of Angela’s legs, he brought them up near his shoulders as he aimed his cock at her pussy and bent down in a mating press. With a hard thrust, he pushed in his huge cock into Angela’s tight pussy. She screamed at the sudden intrusion as her inner walls wrapped around his shaft. 

Akande grunted as he pushed in further, his bulbous tip knocking against Angela’s cervix and paused so he could relish finally being inside Overwatch… or at least it’s member. Angela gasped, looking unseeingly up at him, only highly aware that his cock was inside of her and that it felt as if it was stretching her.

And it was then that Akande started a hard punishing rhythm. He knew his cock was too large for Angela but it felt so good how her pussy was reacting to his thrusts. Angela kept contracting around him each time he withdrew as if not wanting him to leave her. His large size easily hit her G-spot and as he angled himself further in, his shaft rubbed against her clit, making her jerk against him and scream at the intensity of the pleasure she was feeling.

In and out, his large cock hammered inside of her and she kept tightening and tightening around him until his tip finally pushed past the entrance of her cervix and his balls slapped against her bottom. He could feel himself reaching into her womb and then he came. His balls surging up as his semen splattered inside her. His cock pulsed as he stayed in position, filling her womb up with his hot cum.

Angela groaned, lying limply on the bed as he finally relaxed and laid on her with his still hard penis inside her, just plugging the cum from leaking out.

“Excellent. Good job, Akande,” said Moira over the intercom.


End file.
